


Bittersweet

by DavyBrett



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Catwoman mention, Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Post-Killing Joke, Rain Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, mpreg mentions
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett
Summary: Joker的气味是一种特殊的苦涩的化学味道，但是在那一夜的屋顶上它被发情期Omega的甜蜜缓和了。Joker的生理结构太过扭曲变形，蝙蝠侠从没考虑过他是怎么应对他的发情期的，还有Joker已经自顾自地认为蝙蝠侠是他的Alpha了。也许是他心软了，但他只是不能够让Joker继续受苦。当他说他想要帮助Joker的时候他说的是真的，即使这意味着永远放弃开展其他任何一段关系的可能性。





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bittersweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591256) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



 

因为是orphan account的文所以没有授权。

 

 

在很像今夜的一个晚上，蝙蝠侠选择了他的配偶。因此，他和Selina时断时续的关系永久性地破裂了。他的家人在尴尬的沉默中等待着，尊重他选择的能力同时又谴责他的决定。这并不是一个选择。在他看到那些之后他必须这么做。

 

 

蝙蝠侠在屋顶间跳跃。 一整周都在下雨。雨水把哥谭的污垢从屋顶上冲洗掉，让小巷的空气中充斥着湿沥青和垃圾的味道。它模糊了侦探的嗅觉，冲洗干净了他能够追踪的味道。

 

一周前，阿卡姆疯人院有一次越狱，一名犯人失踪了。Joker。

 

在那之后蝙蝠侠就在每个夜晚追踪，绝望地想找到那小丑的身影。他追踪交易记录，搜寻废弃的大楼，审讯罪犯，然而什么也没有发现。他带着增加的急迫投入到夜巡中，注意着能说明小丑在计划着什么的最微小的传闻和提示。雨水滑下他的头盔，带来哥谭夜晚的寒气。

 

蝙蝠侠处于紧绷状态。他悄然穿过屋顶，样子是正在狩猎的Alpha的完美典范。雨水让气味消失了，但他仍然能够闻到空气中Joker特殊的化学气味。这是种习惯，但他在闻到他之前就看到了他。在工业区一个生锈的水塔底部的一抹颜色。他俯冲向他。被雨水浸透的紫色布料颜色变深，成了贵族紫（Czar Plum），Joker的头朝后仰，雨水滴落在他脸上，让他的头发变成深绿色（imperial jade）。他在颤抖，浑身湿透但仍然迎接着雨水，似乎希望它能够冷却皮肤之下的烈火。每一次呼吸都是渴望氧气的，绝望，饱受折磨的喘息。湿透的布料紧贴着他的胸膛和他勃起的弧度。

 

“Alpha?” Joker的声音粗哑得像是生锈的铁门。通常因憎恨生机勃勃的眼睛现在像是砧板上鱼一样死气沉沉又迷蒙一片。蝙蝠侠怀疑他根本没看见自己，只是闻到了。

 

Joker味道中苦涩的化学气味的棱角已被发情期不可抗拒的柔软甜蜜磨平。这两种味道的融合很适合他，柔软脆弱，但同时又仍然不能否认地危险，甚至是刺激。

 

蝙蝠侠知道Joker是个Omega，这很少能够在他们的战斗中体现出来，因为那小丑在脑子里正忙着在金星上蹦跶，完全没工夫去服从Alpha的吼声，或者意识到什么时候该顺从。阿卡姆标配的气味阻隔剂早就是他存在的一部分；也许那是为什么他之前从没想过小丑的发情期。愚蠢，他应该从做过的血检上意识到阿卡姆的抑制剂对Joker没有作用的。他一定是尽可能压抑他的发情期了，然后逃出来独自痛苦地度过一周。蝙蝠侠读过他父亲所有的医学报告；Omega能够忍受一次没有药物和配偶帮助的发情期，但那会对Omega造成极大的痛苦。每这样忍受一次痛苦就增加一分，他不知道Joker已经压抑他的发情期多久了。疼痛，再加上尽全力压抑一次发情，可能会是致命的。

 

Joker坐在地上，抱着双膝蜷缩在水塔脚下，颤抖着深陷疼痛之中，比蝙蝠侠看过的任何一次都更脆弱，更受折磨。

 

蝙蝠侠用他的斗篷笼罩住他们两人，挡住雨水，让他们变成灰色的背景下另一处阴影。

 

“蝙蝠。”Joker沙哑地说道。蝙蝠侠不确定他是没力气还是没神智说出更多的词。也许两者都有。

 

蝙蝠侠抵上Omega的额头，让他浓烈的Alpha信息素压过屋顶上雨水的味道。雨水被他的斗篷挡住后Joker天然的苦甜参半的味道充满了每一次呼吸。这味道使人陶醉，让血液缓慢地涌向下身。

 

“我在这里。”他伸手抚摸一边瘦削，不断颤抖的肩膀。Joker的身体紧绷着不动，他有的那一点点肌肉因为他压抑自己的努力鼓起。

 

“痛。”Joker呜咽着，“A-Alpha，求你。”

 

他几乎无法说话，只是保持直立就用尽了他所有的力气。蝙蝠侠把双手放在了小丑的肩膀上，把他拉进一个紧紧地拥抱。他感觉到在Alpha信息素裹住他时一些紧绷离开了他脆弱的身体。小丑虚弱地磨蹭着他的胸膛。

 

“蝙蝠。”他哀嚎着。

 

“是，是我。”蝙蝠侠用他的手指抚摸过Omega的头发。“我是来帮你的。”

 

一部分的他愤怒异常，想知道为什么Joker选择了这种折磨而不是一个伴侣，一次性的也行。但是更大一部分知道这是他自己的错。Joker早就说了他觉得Ace Chemicals是他们的结合咬痕，他永远不会被另一个Alpha满足，在他们的战斗中抵着他摩擦呻吟就好像那些拳打脚踢都是用来让他兴奋的。如果他的Alpha不想要和他交配他会忍受，一直忍受，直到他能够再见到他的配偶。如果不是这场雨，蝙蝠侠怀疑他都不会从他在寂静中忍受痛苦的藏身的小窝中出来。

 

现在他在这里。蝙蝠侠不能离开他。他知道他应该，每一点常识都在冲他尖叫注射一只信息素阻隔剂然后离开，尖叫说Joker活该忍受痛苦，但是他无法让他的四肢松开他怀里苍白得像瓷娃娃的人。他那么无助。蝙蝠侠不能抛弃他，不是在他还能够拯救他的时候。

 

他的信息素让人心醉神迷。蝙蝠侠缓慢地呼吸，稳定下他不断加速的心跳。他是个成年人，他闻到过发情的Omega，他知道Omega的发情期影响Alpha的化学方程式的每一部分，然而这仍然影响了他。他把他的脑袋搁在Omega的肩窝，吸入更多。他的手滑过Joker的胸膛，按揉着潮湿的布料。他舔过Joker的脖子去品尝苦涩和甜蜜，在衣领挡住了他的时候忍住了一声恼火的咆哮。湿衣服对身体有害，它们应该被脱掉，至少这是他对于自己为什么忽然那么绝望地想要触摸更多皮肤而找出的借口。

 

他没有小心地对待那些纽扣，把潮湿沉重的衣服从Omega肩膀上扯下来，让它掉在屋顶上。新暴露出的皮肤如月光般柔软苍白。Alpha的本能告诉他标记这个正冲他露出脖子的Omega。他体内黑暗，原始的一部分想知道他的结合咬痕在那漂白的皮肤上看起来会是什么样子。

 

他不得不放松自己的下巴以防自己会咬破Joker脖子上的皮肤。他咆哮着，表明自己的支配地位，而Joker呜咽着，而不是冲着他吼回去。如果他在和自己的战斗中也如此顺从蝙蝠侠愿意付出一切。

 

蝙蝠侠把手掌覆在Joker赤裸凹陷的腹部，下面一点的地方是从他裤子上方露出的一小丛绿色的毛发。他只能感觉到紧绷，纠结的肌肉包裹着Omega的子宫。Joker的呼吸卡出了。

 

“幼崽？”他的声音嘶哑。

 

“我让你怀上幼崽的那天我会让你在蝙蝠洞做窝。”蝙蝠侠冷哼。“如果我要解决这个我必须要完全地占有你，可以吗？”

 

Joker看起来无法拒绝，但是询问他让蝙蝠侠感觉好了些。这让他觉得不那么羞耻，他仅仅这样触碰Joker就变得如此冲动。他的确有借口，一次未经检查的发情期医学上有风险，而这样猛烈的发情期不能用他的手或者口满足。他心中的Alpha咆哮着。他是真的禁欲太长时间了吗，或是他的训练对于发情的Omega来说微不足道？不，他知道如何控制他内心的野兽，他保持着它的餍足，是这个Omega的发情期的某种东西让他失控。是那两种最为原始的刺激：性爱和死亡。如果Joker会唤起他对二者之一的渴望他宁愿是前者。

 

他的手摸到Joker的胯部，他缓慢地扯下那紫色的裤子。潮湿的布料沉重地黏着苍白的皮肤，当布料蹭过他的欲望时Omega呜咽起来。

 

“嘘。”蝙蝠侠嘟哝着安慰他，试着让自己的声音中充满Alpha式的自信。

 

“蝙蝠。”Joker因为渴求哀鸣。

 

外面很冷，但是蝙蝠侠的皮肤因热度刺痒。他把脸埋在Omega的颈窝，深深吸入属于他的独特味道。他想要咬下，咬着不放直到血液涌出，直到留下深深的疤痕，无法被隐藏。他因为这念头满口生津，回想起在他们打斗过后他从手套上舔掉的Joker血液的味道。他挣扎着在咬下时控制住力度。

 

Omega叫出声，他后背拱起，脖颈绷紧露出更多的皮肤，经典的Omega屈服的姿势。他的阴茎，像是其他部分一样白如珍珠，抵着他的腹部颤抖。它细长，挺立。美丽，他的Omega很美。

 

不，他不能这么想，他没有一个Omega。他于此的关心应该只是医学性的。他不应该如此灼热，热血沸腾，他内心的野兽绝望地想要满足，他不再在乎这个Omega是不是一手操纵了现在的情况，解开了他的腰带。他很庆幸盔甲藏住了他的欲望，但是没了它他也失去了约束。他把Omega用力拉进他怀里，他们的勃起蹭到一起。Joker呻吟着，蝙蝠侠咬住下唇忍住他满足的低哼，把他们的嘴唇撞到一起。Joker尝起来苦甜参半，化学品带来的死亡和棉花糖，还有他嘴上涂的只是为了变成一道蹭过嘴唇的痕迹的口红。

 

他把Omega的后背按在水箱发出咯吱声的金属上，把他的下身往前顶。他们的欲望蹭到一起，Joker发出绝望，渴求的哀鸣。蝙蝠侠的双手滑下他早就因为汁液湿滑的大腿。他饥渴地舔着Omega苍白的皮肤，把自己挪动到位，把高点儿的人固定在他胸前。他发出小声的嚎叫和咆哮，鼓励他的伴侣放松下来，让自己缓慢进入。当Alpha的阴茎抵在紧缩的肌肉前时Joker发出一声低沉绵长，动物般的声音。

 

Omega的身体仍然因为抵抗发情绷得疼痛，虽然他的Alpha本能告诉他去强暴他的Omega，蝙蝠侠仍然温柔。他缓慢地打开他的伴侣，一寸一寸按揉使紧绷消失，让Omega慢慢对他投降。Joker因为他的照料呻吟呜咽，发出尖锐颤抖的喘息。Bruce Wayne睡过的所有Omega都是社会名流，有着稳定的发情周期，即使是那些少部分也没有把事情弄得这么糟过。他不应该，但是他爱Joker的身体提供的挑战。他爱把他挑逗到放松，通过按摩驱散疼痛和紧张，替换成愉悦，一寸寸占有这个Omega。他享受着Joker的声音有多不像人类，他的回应从尖声的哀鸣变换到低沉的呻吟。当他终于让自己的勃起完全插入Omega的小洞里时他没法忍住再一次捕获Joker的嘴唇，热情地亲吻他，再一次品尝他唾液苦涩又甜蜜的味道。

 

上帝，他让人上瘾，真正的让人上瘾。他怎么能没尝过这种味道而活了这么久？即使是Ivy，费洛蒙的大师，也没能够像Joker这样吸引这只野兽。在扭曲的对立中爱与恨淫秽的混合有某种力量，彼此都以相反的方式坚定地相互作用；彼此都太过痴迷，无法被拯救；都如同化学浴般沉入彼此……他知道他不应该，但是他爱这个，他爱他肌肤的触摸，他嘴唇的滋味，他们的身体似乎天生就契合彼此的样子。

 

他在流口水。他的下颚疼痛，想要打破多年来关于道德的传统和训练，接着陷入Omega的肉体，留下大量出血的伤口，将会成为结合的印记。Joker的身体像是张等待涂抹的画布，多年来的战斗尖叫着让他把那肌肤用淤伤染上红肿和青紫。他的牙齿已经在Omega的脖子上留下了瘀痕，再一次渴求他血液的味道。

 

当他插到底的时候他无法忍住自己发出的满足的小声粗喘，Joker发出一声愉悦的喘息。仍然因为寒冷颤抖，但体内不再紧绷纠结，小丑苍白的手臂环住他的脖子，脑袋轻巧地枕在Alpha胸前，挨着他的下巴。蝙蝠侠能够感觉到他平缓的呼吸温暖地拂过他的喉咙。他的手臂紧紧环住小丑瘦削的肩膀，紧拥着他，尝试着第一次缓慢地抽插。

 

Omega呻吟起来，身体接纳了Alpha的阴茎，如此轻易，与性格不符地欢迎又顺从。这点燃了蝙蝠侠体内黑暗的占有欲，他把斗篷拉得更紧，包裹住他们。白色和黑色，都在月光之下。

 

与其说他失去了控制，不如说他放开了那永远在观察，计算的一部分，屈服于原始的性欲。这感觉很好，这感觉该死的好，就这么放开一次。他能够在他舌尖尝到Omega，他让自己的Alpha本能掌权，他们的呼吸纠缠在午夜的空气中。Joker的皮肤冰冷，但他体内炽热湿滑。这对比令人兴奋异常。

 

如今假装他没有他没有对此渴望已久已经没有意义了；这不是被允许的，蝙蝠侠不能够为一个扭曲的Omega沾染上欲望，但是现在他不是哥谭的黑暗骑士，他是个发情的Alpha。他咬下，咆哮，而他的Omega尖叫，喘息回应着他，他们只是终于在一起的两只野兽。

 

他的血液欢唱，他做了他应该在他们第一次见面的时候就应该做的，他在那之后每一次都暗暗想要做的，在苍白的皮肤上点缀红色。他在他身上发情时他的牙齿刺入血肉，Omega苦涩的血液涌进他嘴里。Omega低沉饥渴地呻吟着，用力靠向他，无声地乞求着Alpha的精液。Alpha遵从了，随着每一次插入摇晃着他Omega瘦小的身体，把自己胀大的结推入，将自己的精液释放在他的Omega渴求的体内。他们喘息着，呼吸交融，蝙蝠侠松开了他咬住的肌肤。他沾着他配偶苦涩的血液的牙齿闪耀着明亮的红色，他们的身体锁在一起，宣示着占有的终极阐释。

 

Alpha吮吸掉他牙上的血，把他的伴侣抱得更紧。Omega软软地倒向他，因为被标记精疲力尽但终于餍足。蝙蝠侠把手伸向他的万能腰带。他拿出他的注射枪，给睡着的小丑竖着了军用级别的避孕药，他怀疑Omega的身体不能孕育幼崽，他的DNA几乎不是人类的，所以畸形的混血会在出生很早之前就死去，但是不怕一万就怕万一。他已经有足够多的东西需要解释了，不用再加上抚养另一个孩子。任何知道他们之一的信息素的人都会知道他们干了什么；蝙蝠侠和Joker现在无法逆转地成为了配偶。他知道这会给哥谭的地下世界带来什么样的影响，更不用提他的家人了。

 

睡着是不明智的，但是蝙蝠侠滑入了类似冥想的状态恢复能量。他让他的思绪游散，迷失在雨声中，直到他怀里的一阵动作让他恢复了意识。

 

“别像那样动弹。”他低喘道。

 

“为什么不？”Joker抬头冲他咧嘴笑了。

 

“因为如果你那样动弹我会想要再操你一次。”Alpha咆哮。

 

Joker用手摸了摸他脖子上半凝固的血。

 

“我不会介意的。”他对自己嘟哝。

 

“这里很冷，潮湿，也不卫生。”蝙蝠侠指出。“等我的结消退我就能把你弄到一个干燥的地方。”

 

“我讨厌等着。”Joker噘嘴，双臂抱住蝙蝠侠就好像他是个大号的泰迪熊一样。

 

他磨蹭着蝙蝠侠的胸膛，倒不是说他还需要扩散自己的味道。

 

“蝙蝠侠是我的Alpha。”他大笑起来。“哦天呐，猫咪会生气的。”

 

“我保证我会帮助你恢复的，不是吗？”蝙蝠侠保护性地搂住小丑细痩的后背。“我为你出现，即使是为了照顾你的发情期。”

 

“别这样，蝙蝠。我们是配偶不代表我会尝试复健。”Joker低声说。

 

蝙蝠侠抚摸着Omega湿滑的深绿色头发，试着把它恢复到平时的造型。

 

“你在干什么呢？”Joker咕哝着躺下不动了，平静又顺从，在他的Alpha怀里。

 

“理毛。”蝙蝠侠说道，虽然这对他们俩都再明显不过。

 

“嗯。”Joker满足地哼道，他的Alpha的手指让他平静下来。

 

他的呼吸放缓，不正常的活力离开了他的四肢，即使是他怪异的微笑都尽可能地放松了。

 

“我爱你蝙蝠。”Omega嘟哝。

 

蝙蝠侠倾身吻了他。柔软，缓慢，清浅的吻，结束之后Joker强酸一样的绿眼睛爱慕地望着他。

 

“我的Alpha。”

 

“我的Omega。”蝙蝠侠回答，一个真心实意的微笑出现在Omega嘴角。

 

“我以为我在做梦。”Joker轻声说。“我以为我会醒来，你不会在这里。”

 

“不会。再也不会了，我保证。”蝙蝠侠轻声回应。“如果你需要我，就来找我，我会在这里等着你。”

 

“也许不要在这里。”Joker皱眉。“这个屋顶好脏。”

 

蝙蝠侠大笑。

 

“是的。你会找到我的，你永远都会。”

 

Joker发出一声满足的低鸣，回去枕在他胸前。蝙蝠侠用斗篷裹住他们，等待着，雨水滑下他的头盔，下水道溢满了水。

 

 

 那几乎是一个月之前。他把他的配偶抱在斗篷里，帮他穿好衣服然后把他送回了疯人院。

 

在那之后是和家庭的麻烦。那些没有直接拒绝承认他的认为他是那小丑的牺牲品，但说真的，他不认为这会让Joker好掌控一点，但他需要做些什么打破循环。

 

他想要做些什么打破循环。

 

周界报警系统的响声打破了他的回忆；蝙蝠洞的防御被启动了。他戴上他的面具，快速隔离了源头，准备好他的预警计划时一只苍白消瘦的手抓住了悬崖边缘。

 

Joker爬了起来，全身滴着洞内的水，一只手握着他受伤的肩膀，另一只放在他腹部上方。

 

他的微笑可怖得无法直视。

 

“幼崽！”他骄傲地喊道。

 

 

 

 

END

啊啊啊啊啊啊一天之内翻译完了宝宝容易吗！！！

跟我一起喊！PUP!!!!(激动

 


End file.
